A Promise Broken
by Luke Skywalker
Summary: A few months before Anakin's downfall, Amidala learns that she's pregnant and hopes that that knowledge will give him hope.


A Promise Broken  
By: Luke Skywalker  


  
Amidala felt sick, more so than she had ever been in her entire life. She had no idea what was wrong with her and her handmaidens provided little support. It had begun with a slight fever, she thought, and then she began to feel less active than she usually was. And then the nausea had come, overwhelming her. Every time she tried to eat something she couldn't hold it down.  
That's when she had gone to the palace medic. He had taken a sample of her blood and told her to come back in one hour, and she was now waiting for that hour to go by, feeling every single painful tick-tock. Anakin was off with Obi-Wan, or so she thought, she did not know exactly. She had not told him that she was feeling ill so as not to take him away from fighting in the Clone Wars. Obi-Wan was now a general and Anakin, again, his subordinate, but the outcome wasn't looking so good for the Republic.  
All the fighting was also taking a huge toll on Anakin's and Obi-Wan's friendship. Amidala knew that Anakin did not like to take orders any more than she did. With Obi-Wan again taking control of his life, Anakin was becoming angrier and more rebellious each day. Amidala was glad that he was coming back to Naboo to rest. He needed it, and she missed him.  
Suddenly, she heard her door chime ring. She got slowly to her feet from the couch she had been lying on and walked to the door. Rabé stood in front of her. "What is it, Rabé?" she asked.  
"Doctor Cannon wants to see you immediately, Your Highness." Amidala nodded and followed Rabé down the corridor.  
***  
As she sat nervously in the med. center, waiting for Doctor Cannon to speak, Amidala entwined her fingers and squeezed them until her knuckles turned white. _What am I doing_ she thought to herself. She was acting like a child about to be punished. She tried to calm down, but she couldn't get rid of the summersaults in the pit of her stomach. Finally, the doctor looked up at her and smiled.  
"Well, Your Highness, I've completed my test and I know why you've been feeling ill." When he didn't continue, Amidala got a hollow feeling in the pit of her stomach.  
"What's wrong with me?" She asked. He shook his head.  
"Nothing life-threatening," he said. Amidala tried to smile at the fact that nothing was seriously wrong, but she didn't.  
"What is it then?" she asked, growing more anxious. "I've been feeling sick for about seven weeks." She looked at Doctor Cannon squarely in the eye. "What is it?"  
The doctor let out a long sigh and smiled warmly. "Well, I had a long speech prepared, but if you insist, I'll get right to the point." He paused, giving Amidala time to guess whether he had good news or bad. "You're going to have a baby."  
Amidala froze. She was in complete shock. Her mind began to race as well as her heart as this new information began to sink in.  
"I'm what?" she asked, thinking that he was joking, but his face became serious.  
"The baby's about eight weeks old and doing just fine." Amidala sat looking at Cannon with her mouth open. He wasn't joking. She was really pregnant with her first child. Her look of shock slowly melted away into a smile. _This is real_ she thought to herself.  
"Thank you, doctor," she said quietly, getting up to leave. As she walked up to Rabé, wrapping her arms around the silently crying handmaiden, a new thought came to her mind, one that made her smile fade. What to tell Anakin?  
***  
Anakin Skywalker sat in his quarters on the shuttle reviewing tactical data. He was tired from the long trip, and he knew he needed to sleep. But one thought kept him awake-Amidala.  
He looked up from the data, staring into space. It was almost as if he could hear her voice, see her face and smell her hair, feel her body holding him tight. Oh gods how he missed her. He regretted leaving her to go and fight, but he was needed and she knew it. Now it was down to one more battle, one more test of strength. He had a good feeling.  
The chime to his door rang, pulling him out of his daydream. He knew who it was. "Come in," he called. The door opened and Obi-Wan Kenobi stood in the hallway. Anakin stood up. "General," he said.  
"May I come in?" Obi-Wan asked cautiously.  
_No!_ Anakin's mind screamed. _Leave me alone._ "Of course," he said politely and Obi-Wan walked in. Anakin sat back down on his small bed and Obi-Wan kept standing.  
"I see you've been reviewing the tactical data I gave you," Obi-Wan said silently. Anakin looked up and nodded. "What do you think?" he asked and Anakin raised an eyebrow.  
"You actually want my opinion?" he asked. This time it was Obi-Wan's turn to look confused.  
"I need your opinion, Anakin." Anakin smiled a little and looked down at the pad.  
"I think it can work," he said quickly, looked up and gave Obi-Wan a confident smile. "I have a good feeling about it." Obi-Wan managed a small smile at his former apprentice. "I think we can finish them with this one," he continued.  
"That's good," Obi-Wan said and Anakin looked at the pad again.  
"I'll be glad when it's over," he whispered. Obi-Wan caught him toying with the gold ring on his left ring finger. He sat down opposite Anakin.  
"You miss her, don't you?" he asked, a pointless question. Anakin looked up and managed a smile.  
"How did you know?" he asked.  
"I know how to read you, Anakin." Anakin chuckled under his breath. Even though Obi-Wan was always giving him orders and Anakin was growing tired of it, there were still times between them when he enjoyed the Jedi's company.  
"I can't wait to see her," Anakin said, looking towards the door.  
"Soon, Anakin," Obi-Wan said, putting a fatherly hand on his shoulder. "Soon."  
***  
Amidala stood in the palace flight hangar, watching the shuttle land. Finally, it was here, the moment she had waited over three months for. The walkway was extended, the hatch to the craft opened, and there he stood, her husband, her love. He saw her standing there waiting for him an his heart jumped into his throat. He ran down the ramp towards her.  
"Ami!" he shouted as she began to walk toward him.  
"Ani," she said as he pulled her into his arms and held her to him. She could feel his heart pounding in his chest. Finally, he pulled out of her embrace and looked into her glistening eyes. He then met his lips with hers, claiming her love as his. Their kiss was so passionate and heavenly that they didn't notice Obi-Wan walk by them. Anakin broke their kiss and took her in his arms once more.  
"Oh Amidala, I missed you," he said quietly. Her forehead was resting softly in the crook between his shoulder and neck. He could feel her breathe on his chest and he knew that finally, he was home.  
She pulled out of his embrace and smiled at him. "I missed you, too Ani. More than you know." He started to walk with her by his side.  
"So, how are you?" he asked.  
"I'm fine," she said hesitantly. Then she caught sight of Obi-Wan and she calmed down a little. She needed to talk to him. She couldn't tell Anakin yet for reasons that she couldn't explain. She smiled at the Jedi. "Obi-Wan." He bowed slightly.  
"Your Highness," he said gently.  
"Thank you for bringing Anakin home," she said. He bowed again.  
"Highness, I wouldn't let any harm come to him," he said, rising. Anakin smiled.  
"Sure you would," he joked.  
"Oh, how little you know me," the Jedi said, cocking an eyebrow with a small smile playing at the corners of his mouth. Amidala smiled at his obvious sarcasm an Anakin lifted his head higher, smiling. Amidala looked at her husband. He looked so handsome when he was so confident.  
"Shall we go inside?" she asked, motioning towards the palace door. Anakin nodded and lead her in, leaving Obi-Wan staring after them a couple seconds. He could already sense it. something was different about Amidala, something that was tearing her in two.  
***  
As Anakin walked with Amidala to their quarters, he could sense that she was hiding something from him. He hardly noticed, however, so hypnotized by her beauty. _How could I have left her for this long_ he asked himself.  
"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked, looking into her intense brown eyes. She stared into his piercing gaze.  
"Yes, of course," she said. "You're back." He smiled and kissed her smooth forehead.  
"I love you," he whispered.  
"I know," she said quietly. They began walking again.  
"So, what's this surprise you have for me?" he asked like an anxious child.  
"You have to wait an see," she said, playing his game. "I worked hard on it."  
"I love it already," he said. They came to their quarters and she stopped walking.  
"Close your eyes," she said.  
"Why?" he asked.  
"Just do it !" She made him close his eyes, opened the door and led him inside. The door closed behind them and she turned on the lights. "Okay," she said. He opened his eyes slowly. Sitting on the table was a platinum statue of a model of a space ship newly in production-the X-wing. Anakin's jaw dropped as he stared at the model with amazement. It was so detailed and beautiful. He moved closer to the model, making sure he wasn't dreaming. "So?" Amidala said anxiously from behind him. He turned to her, a huge smile on his face.  
"Ami, it's beautiful!" he exclaimed. He stepped towards her.  
"I got the specks from Captain Panaka. It took me forever." He pulled her into a huge embrace, still stunned.  
"I don't know what to say."  
"You could say thank you," she said, laughing lightly. He smiled and kissed her quickly.  
"Thank you," he whispered. She smiled.  
"It's a welcome home present." His smile faded slightly as he looked at her.  
"You're a present enough," he said. She bit her lip, her heart beginning to race. He came closer and kissed her cheek. He then he placed several kisses on her neck as she held him to her. He walked her backwards toward the sleep couch near the wall. She fell on to it with him on top of her. He found her lips with his and his tongue softly caressed hers. She took off his robe and he maneuvered to loosen her dress.  
As she was removing his belt, a thought came to her mind that stopped her in her tracks. These were no ordinary circumstances. She was pregnant. She should not be doing this now. She pulled out of their kiss, trying to catch her breath. _What does it matter_ she asked herself as she stared at the man on top of her.  
_You could endanger your child_ her mind yelled. Anakin stared down at her confused. She shook her head. "No Ani, I can't do this now," she said.  
"Why not?" he whispered. "What's wrong?" He leaned toward her again, but she stopped him.  
"I'm sorry." He looked at her and knew she was serious. Although he needed to be close to her now, he respected her wish and nodded.  
"Okay," he said, sitting up. She sat next to him and leaned on his shoulder as he pulled her to him. "Padmé," he said finally. "What are you hiding from me?" She quickly lifted her chin and looked at his face.  
"Nothing, Ani. Why do you think I'm hiding something from you?" He looked down at he ground, ashamed at asking his wife that question. She told him everything. He chided himself for thinking she wasn't being completely honest with him.  
"I'm sorry, I don't know why I asked you that." She lifted his chin.  
"I tell you everything, Ani. I wouldn't be a good friend if I didn't." He nodded, understanding. He kissed her. Still, he couldn't get rid of his gut feeling that she wasn't telling him something. _Don't draw conclusions, Anakin Skywalker. Your temper nearly lost her one time._  
She broke the kiss and stood up. "I have to go to a meeting now, but I'll see you for dinner, right?" He stood next to her.  
"As always." She smiled, turned to tighten her dress again and then left Anakin to marvel at the statue.  
***  
Obi-Wan sat in the visitors quarters of the Naboo palace, mediating. He was looking for the answer to a question he did not know. Then, the chime on his door rang. He opened his eyes slowly. "Come in." The door opened and Amidala stood in the way. Obi-Wan stood up and bowed. "Your Highness. Come in, please."  
Amidala walked in. "As you were, Jedi Kenobi," she said, but Obi-Wan remained standing. The door shut." I need to talk to you. I have a problem." He paused as Obi-Wan sat down again. "It's about Anakin." He looked at her, confused. Motioning for her to sit opposite him, he spoke as she sat.  
"What's the problem, Your Highness?" Amidala swallowed hard.  
"While you were away, I learned some information that I'm afraid of but overwhelmingly happy about." She paused and looked into his eyes for the first time. He mentally begged her to continue. "There's something different about me, Obi-Wan. It's something that could affect mine and Anakin's life together."  
"I sensed that there was a conflict within you, Your Highness," the Jedi said. He leaned forward. "What is it?"   
"About ten weeks ago, I began feeling sick; sicker than I've ever felt in my whole life. I had a fever for a couple days and I was less active than I used to be. Then I began experiencing severe nausea. I couldn't hold anything down. I went to see the medic and he told me that…" she paused and put her hand on her stomach. "He told me that I was pregnant."  
Obi-Wan sat back in his chair. _So, _he thought, _it's finally happened_. "And you don't know whether to tell Anakin or not," he stated and she nodded.  
"I remember you saying that if I became with child, it was of utter importance." Now it was her turn to lean forward. "Why?"  
Kenobi swallowed. "There is going to be one final battle. The emperor himself will be there." Amidala's eyes widened. "He want's Anakin for his own."  
Amidala caught her breath. Her Anakin? Her husband? "Why?" she asked."He knows that if Anakin has any offspring, they'll be a threat to him. He also knows that Anakin could be powerful fighting with him, as his apprentice."  
"As a Sith?" Amidala spat. Obi-Wan nodded. Amidala shook her head violently. "You can't let him do that," she said, her eyes beginning to brim.  
"I don't intend to."  
"So should I tell Anakin about our child?" She looked at Obi-Wan hopefully. Kenobi shook his head.  
"You can't." A tear rolled down Amidala's cheek.  
"Not even to just give him hope?" Her tone softened Obi-Wan's stern Jedi heart. He looked away, unable to hold her gaze any longer. "Obi-Wan," she said, forcing him to look at her. "This is my first child with him and hopefully not my last. Please let me play this out as I hoped it would." Obi-Wan stared at her for several moments. Finally he consented.  
"Yes, you can." Amidala lowered her head, letting her tears flow.  
"Thank you," she said softly. She looked up at him again, dried her tears and turned to leave. Obi-Wan's voice stopped her.  
"How much to tell him is up to you." The queen blinked. _He talks like he knows something I don't._ She pushed that thought out of her mind and left.  
***  
The candles burned bright at the table, almost as brightly as her eyes. Anakin knew he was lucky. She was so beautiful. As they talked, Anakin almost felt as if he didn't deserve her.  
There was a pause between them. She was the first to speak again. "Anakin, I have to talk to you about something," she said.  
"We've been talking for the past two hours," he observed with a smile, but she did not smile.  
"I mean really talk." His smile faded and he nodded. "Obi-Wan tells me that there's going to be one more battle."  
"Yeah," he said. "I think we can win."  
"Ani," she said quickly, "I don't care about winning or losing right now." He looked at her, confused.  
"Then what's this about?" She bit her lip and swallowed.  
"I don't want to loose you. Promise me that you'll come home safely. I need you, more than you know."  
_What does she mean by that? _ "I promise."  
"Would you promise on my life?"  
"I promise on your life, Ami." He stood. "You can trust me on that." There was a short pause.  
"Would you promise on your child's life?" she asked, looking down at the table, nervous of his reaction to the question. He walked toward her.  
"We don't have a child," he said.  
"We will," she said simply. His brow furrowed as he knelt by her side and took her hand in his. He hesitated, not sure how to respond, still unsure of what she was telling him.  
"Amidala," she said, lifting her chin. "Are you pregnant?" she nodded. His jaw dropped to the floor and his breath caught. His mind froze and the words caught in his throat. "You mean I'm going…we're going to…"  
"Yes," she whispered. Anakin smiled slowly and drew her into a hug. He kissed her hair and she buried her face in his shoulder.  
"I promise."  
***  
Weeks later, Anakin was packing and Amidala was watching him. As he neared the end Amidala was dreading the time that he would leave her.  
When he was done, he stood holding his bag, put his hand on her shoulder and drew her to him. She put her face to his chest and let the tears flow. "Anakin, please don't leave me," she whispered. He lifted her chin and looked into her eyes.  
"I have to," he said. She bit her lip and began to sob again. He rested his forehead on hers. He lifted her chin again. "Don't cry Padmé, please." He kissed her softly then pulled her into his arms.  
"I know you have to do this, Ani," she finally said. "I just wish…"  
"I know," he whispered. She pulled away and he dried her tears. "Are you going to come to the hangar?" he asked. She shook her head.  
"No. I don't want to say good-bye. It makes it sound like I'll never see you again. It will only make things worse." Anakin nodded. He walked towards the now opened door. He stopped and turned. Amidala's silhouette would not look at him.  
"I will see you again," he said, and he was gone.  
***  
Anakin walked through the hallway towards the hangar, his head full of thoughts of pain and regret. He hated leaving Amidala, especially like this, just after he had come back. He felt like she didn't deserve to have a husband like him, working and leaving her suddenly to pray that he comes back alive, and then the fact that she was pregnant only made his departure even more painful for both of them. His bag was getting heavier it seemed as he entered the hangar.  
Obi-Wan stood near the ship, waiting for Anakin. Sabé and the queen's handmaidens stood by him, Sabé carrying on a conversation with him. Anakin smiled as he neared the group. Obi-Wan saw him and began walking toward him. "Everything alright, Anakin?" he asked. Anakin gave a sad smile and nodded. Obi-Wan nodded, understanding completely. "Let's go," he said, putting his hand on Anakin's shoulder.  
"Yeah, sure," Anakin said quietly. They were walking up the ramp when suddenly Anakin heard quick footsteps behind them.  
"Anakin!" he heard her yell. He turned around and there was Amidala, no make-up, no elaborate hair, and no long dress; just the girl he fell in love with fourteen years ago. His breath caught and he dropped his suitcase. He walked down the ramp and waited for her. When she reached him, he opened his arms to her and she jumped into them. He held her tight as she wrapped her legs around him, holding him close to her, not wanting to let him go. She was crying so hard as he set her down, but kept her close.  
"I thought you weren't coming," he said when she had calmed down enough to talk. She looked up at him, allowing a faint smile.  
"I changed my mind," she whispered. He smiled and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled her to him. Obi-Wan stared at his former student. _Now, Obi-Wan_ he thought to himself, _you know what is missing from your life._ Amidala pulled out of the kiss and stared at Anakin sadly. "I forgot to tell you something, and it wouldn't be right to let you go without saying it." Anakin gave her a confused look. Amidala swallowed. "I love you," she said. He pulled her into an embrace and this time, it was his turn to burst into tears. "I love you so much."  
Anakin sniffed as he held her. It was hard this time for him to let go. Finally, he pulled away and for the first time saw that her eyes were red from crying. "I know," he said. "You didn't have to come here to tell me that." She shook her head.  
"Yes I did." He smiled sadly, kissed her quickly and followed Obi-Wan up the ramp. He looked her way, still holding her hand. Her arm was outstretched as he pulled slowly out of her grip. She was biting her lip, holding back the tears without much success. He then slowly walked up the rest of the ramp, wiping his eyes of his own tears. He took one last look at her before the hatch closed.  
***  
"Here we go again!" Anakin yelled from the cockpit of his fighter. He raced along with the Republic fleet toward the Imperial ships. The battle had been going on for two hours and neither side seemed to be gaining any ground. The Republic was strong, but the Imperials were stronger and Kenobi's plan was unexpectedly falling apart.  
"I'm going in!" Anakin yelled, being followed by two TIE fighters-or so he thought they were called-right toward the Imperial base of the planet Yavin. He did a nose dive, swerving left and right, trying to get them off his back.  
"I'm coming, Anakin," Bail Antillies said over the com and another Republic fighter came into Anakin's view. Antillies was a good politician as well as a fighter. He fired two shots which destroyed both TIE fighters. Anakin breathed a sigh of immense relief.  
"Thanks Bail," he called. Antillies gave him a thumbs up and flew off.  
"Anakin," Obi-Wan called over the com.  
"Yeah boss?" Anakin called back.  
"Can you see the main power generator on the base at all?" Anakin looked out his window, visually scanning the heavily fortified base. He nodded.  
"Yeah, I see it."  
"You think you can hit it?" Obi-Wan called back and Anakin chuckled.  
"Watch me." He swerved around and came by the base again, estimating a good striking angle. He smiled and prepared to fire his weapons from their tubes. His finger was on the trigger when he suddenly felt a strong jerk on his ship. The fighter swerved left.  
"Odd," Anakin said, checking to confirm that his other hand had been on the throttle. It was. "Whatever," he said, coming around for another pass. He had his target in his sights. But another stronger jerk made his fighter turn right. Anakin found he was no longer in control.  
"Obi-Wan, I've got a little problem here," he said. Then, his starboard engine cut out. "Let me change that, a BIG problem."  
"We see you, Anakin," Obi-Wan said. "Hold on."  
Suddenly, Anakin's port engine cut out and he began to spiral out of control. His ship was falling apart at his finger tips. He was free-falling through the air along with his dead ship. His thoughts were no longer about him or the battle.  
He was thinking of Amidala and their unborn child. It had been three months already and he felt like he was missing every magical moment. _How could this happen_ he thought. _I promised her._ Then, a calm flooded his body as he tried to discern what had made his engines fail. Then, he felt a void in the Force, like something he'd never sensed before. Almost like…the Dark Side. "Obi-Wan!" he yelled, but his ship smashed into the ground.  
***  
Amidala sat in her quarters reading. She loved ancient Corillean poetry. She could almost see the places the poets described, smell the aromas, hear the exotic sounds.  
She was pulled out of her trance by a small ping in her stomach. She caught her breath and put her hand on her belly. This baby was strong, like its father. She then thought of Anakin. She had not seen him for the longest time, and she was already five months pregnant. She missed him so much.  
Her door chime rang. She closed the book, walked to the door and opened it. The door swished open and Obi-Wan stood in the hall, a neutral look on his face. She smiled. "Hello, Obi-Wan," she said warmly. "It's good to see you."  
"Highness," he said, bowing.  
"Come in, please."  
"Thank you, Your Highness," the Jedi said plainly without smiling. He walked in, but kept standing.  
"What can I do for you?" Amidala asked.  
"Your Highness, I have something to tell you," he said, causing her smile to fade. "It's about Anakin." He paused give the queen time to react.  
"Where is he?" she asked after a moment. The Jedi lowered his head. The young queen caught her breath, and not only because of the jump of the child inside her. "What happened?" she asked, fear in her voice.  
"His ship became disabled somehow. He…he couldn't maneuver." The Jedi paused as Amidala put her hand to her mouth. "His ship crashed."  
Amidala gasped. "That's not true," she stated. Obi-Wan stared at her. "No," she breathed. "Noo!" she hung her head and bit her lip. Obi-Wan was silent, but sympathetic as a tear rolled down her cheek.  
"Your Highness…" he said gently. Amidala looked up.  
"He promised me, Obi-Wan. He promised me!" Obi-Wan reached out to her, but she recoiled at his touch.  
"Your Highness…"  
"Don't touch me." Tears streamed down her face.  
"We never found his body. He's still alive," Obi-Wan continued. Amidala's face took on a look of hope.  
"What?" she breathed.  
"But the Emperor got to him before us." She shook her head violently, her look of hope being replaced by one of despair.  
"Don't you lie to me, Kenobi. That's not true and you know it." The Jedi pursed his lips together. Amidala's eyes widened. "It is true," she whispered.  
"Your Highness, I'm sorry," Obi-Wan said. Amidala's stare was loathing and hateful.  
"Get out," she breathed angrily. Obi-Wan was taken aback.  
"Your Highness?"  
"GET OUT!" she yelled, pointing at the door. "Go!" she said as Obi-Wan still stood there. She put her hands over her face and turned away from him. Obi-Wan bowed and left. Amidala heard him go and sobbed.  
  
_And the rest, as they say, is history…_  
  
THE END  



End file.
